i can be your china doll (if you wanna see me fall)
by xoitsCASS
Summary: "David," she whispers against you, "I'm not going to break." And that was all the encouragement you needed.


She comes over after Conrad leaves for work, and you call in and make some excuse about Amanda so he's not suspicious when you stroll in late.

Standing on your deck wearing a yellow sundress that hugs all curves and a smile that's positively predatory stands the object of your affections - Victoria Grayson. Your nextdoor neighbour, your bosses wife (though only by title).

"What brings you by this morning?"

You almost burst out laughing as soon as the innocent question leaves your lips - you already know why she's there, that's why you called Conrad and told him you'll be in as soon as you can.

"I think you know," she says - no, purrs - as she stalks toward you.

You gulp audibly as you walk backward toward the stairs, not daring to take your eyes off of the woman in front of you. "Are you sure?" You wants to chuckle at your stupidity again - this is _Victoria Grayson,_ she doesn't do anything unless she's sure.

"I'm sure."

* * *

Your knees hit the back of the bed as her hands tangle themselves in your hair, and you fall back. She remains standing and slowly moves the straps of her dress off her shoulders and down her arms until the clothing is able to slide down her body.

Clad in a matching black bra and panty set, you're sure that you've never seen anything more exquisite in your life. You reach out and she takes your offering hand, and you tug her so she's straddling your waist and you're kissing again.

Your hands want to be everywhere at once - her hair, her back, her ass, her thighs. You can't choose, so you settle for her thighs. She pulls back and rubs the fabric of your shirt that's covering your chest before pulling and the sound of buttons flying everywhere fills the room. She quickly discards the rest of the shirt and her hands fly to your belt buckle, skillfully undoing it.

"Victoria," you groan as she pulls your pants down and her fingers find the bulge in your boxers. She presses down, all the while pushing her hips down onto your thigh, and the most delicious sound comes from her parted lips.

You kick off your boxers and your pants, and you're gloriously naked before her. And you don't miss how her pupils explode with black and how she licks her lips when her eyes stray down your naked torso and even lower than that.

"David," she murmurs against your lips before she kisses you again and you can feel how much she wants you by how she's wantonly moving her hips against your thigh and that she's biting your bottom lip to stop any sounds from leaving her mouth.

You shift her so when you stand she won't fall, and you spin around so she's now on her back and you're lying atop her. Her legs part, and you feel your heart rate quicken as she hooks her thumb in the hem of her panties as she pulls them down her legs.

She goes for her bra, but you want to do that part - your hands roam around her back before you find the strap and unhook the last article of clothing she's wearing (other than her shoes, which you can feel digging into your back).

"You're so beautiful," you manage to say as your eyes rake down her body, memorizing every single part of her in case this doesn't happen again. And you're not lying - this woman is magnificent, her body defying everything you thought you loved in a woman.

It's funny, really, how a bit of red creeps up onto her cheeks as you compliment her. Victoria Grayson never ceases to amaze you, but she doesn't allow you to see the blush for long, pulling you in for a heated kiss and tightening her legs around your back.

Your hands slowly and deliberately move down her body and you find the bundle of nerves you're looking for, making sure she's wet and ready enough for you. You don't want to hurt her, or make her uncomfortable, you want to make her feel like the queen she is.

"David," she moans as her back arches up, "David, I_ need_ you."

You slip inside her and the answering noise she makes almost makes you come, almost, and if not that than the fact that her hips are meeting every soft and shallow thrust you make. She's kissing you and her teeth are biting at your lower lip, pulling it and holding it there until it was almost painful before letting it snap back into place, and you realize everything you thought you knew about this woman was just a façade. She buries her face into your shoulder, her teeth grazing your skin.

"David," she whispers against you, "I'm not going to break."

And that was all the encouragement you needed, because you believed her.

Your hips snap forward and she throws her head back, her ebony curls fanning around her like a dark halo. You thrust into her hard and fast, your fingers moving against her clit so you can give her the most pleasure she can get.

And when you feel her tighten around you, and you hear the breathy way she moans out your name, you know you're done for. You hold off until her orgasm subsides, because you want her to enjoy every single part of it, and then you let go.

"Victoria," you groan into her ear, and that's enough for her hips to jerk upward toward yours.

Sighing heavily, resting your forehead in her sweaty neck, and her legs moving down yours until you hear one lone shoe drop onto the floor, you try to catch your breath.

"That was...I..." she starts, but swallows the words instead. You turn your head to look at her, and she's looking at you with so much love and affection that your heart soars and you know exactly what she's going to say, because you feel it as well.

"Me too," you murmur as you kiss her again and allow her body to mould against yours. "Me too."


End file.
